Just a Little Girl
by JustAnotherFallenAngel
Summary: Edward and Bella find a little girl that has been abused on the streets of Seattle. Will they find out her story? Will she and Renesmee get along? What will happen? My first fanfiction. R&R please. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I held on to Edward's arm tightly, waiting for something.

_Anything._

The little girl looked up at us, her blue eyes filled with tears.

She was dressed in a small pink dress adorned with purple sequins. It was covered with small rips and stains. She had no shoes on her feet. There were bruises covering her arms, and she had her messy blonde hair pulled back with a teal scrunchie. She looked at Edward and me, then let out a small cry.

"Wha- What should we do?" I asked Edward, staring at the girl.

" I'm not sure," he said. "The best thing to do is to take her with us."

"Dad," Renesmee said, stepping in from the shadows. "The _only_ thing we can do is take her with us. She was obviously abused, and who knows if she will make it through the night. It's so cold, she could likely freeze to death."

The small girl shivered from the cold.

I knew there was a reason that Alice was blocking Edward. Plus, why she kept telling us that we had to go to Seattle when we had wanted to put it off. There was always a reason, and Alice must have thought that this was a great reason.

This was a good reason. A very good one.

Edward gently held his hand out to the girl, hoping she would take it. She began to reach out, but, feeling Edward's cold skin, shuddered and moved away. I remembered faint memories of when I first touched Edward. I knew exactly how the girl felt. Having an idea, I nudged Renesmee, grabbing her hand and holding it out. Getting my idea, she held out her hands.

The girl stayed away for a little bit, then tentatively walked towards Renesmee. Feeling Renesmee's warm skin, she crawled into her arms. We walked silently back to the Volvo. Edward and I sat in the front, and Nessie sat in the back with the girl. They both fell asleep as Edward sped towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I have so many different people signing up for Author and Story alerts that it made my head spin. I also received many reviews and NO flames! I would love to thank JasperandJill as she gave me a WONDERFUL review which really helped me because I reread it every single time i got writer's block! Everyone should check out her story, I love it! All of my reviewers and fans thank you! And I thank everyone for waiting for chapter 2 of Just a Little Girl. Enjoy!**

**BELLA'S POV**

We entered the Cullen house to find everyone sitting in the living room, reading or quietly talking. Alice, of course, was discussing her latest shopping spree with Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper were both talking about an action movie they had just seen. Carlisle and Esme were both reading books. As soon as we stepped inside the door, Everyone looked up. Alice walked up to us, wearing a small smile.

"You found her," she said.

Edward had a serious look on his face, and I could tell that Alice was showing him her vision about the girl, who was sleeping quietly in Renesmee's arms. I looked at Edward questioningly, wanting answers. He silently shook his head, letting me know that he would tell me later.

Carlisle approached us, his face grim.

"We must examine this girl immediately," He announced. "If there is anything we can do to help her, we must do it now."

Carlisle's words confused me. Why did that matter? The girl was dying, wasn't she? Couldn't we just, well, turn her and make her stronger?

I began to speak my thoughts. "Why can't we just turn her and then-"

The Cullens turned to me, their eyes dark. Even Nessie had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Mom, have you forgotten?" She cried out. "We do not have an immortal child in me, but we were questioned and almost killed. Would you like to go through that again? This girl is maybe two or three years old. She could not be controlled."

Horror ran through me. How could I have forgotton all the pain my family had been through? The torture? The room was silent as I thought.

Carlisle then broke the silence. " We must have this girl looked at immediately." He said again.

He began to walk up the stairs. Nessie , Edward and I followed, our thoughts on the little girl.

******************************************************************************

Carlisle hurried out of the room to the hallway, where Edward, Renesmee and I were waiting anxiously for news.

"She was abused violently and dropped off in Seattle because, I am certain, she was too much to take care of. She has a sprained ankle and her shoulders are a little swollen, but other than that she is fine. Her bruises should clear up in a few days. You may go in and try to talk to her, though nothing may happen, as she did not talk to me." Carlisle rushed through the words then ran downstairs to talk to the rest of the family.

Nessie rushed inside. Edward and I walked inside slowly, not wanting to scare the girl. I cursed myself quietly for not stopping Renesmee. But, to our surprise, the little girl smiled and held out her hands at Renesmee so that Renesmee would pick her up. Edward stood in silence, listening to the young girl's thoughts.

"She loves Renesmee," he told me smiling. "To her, Nessie is the best thing that has ever happened to her. And, well, she probably is."

Nessie smiled and held the girl closer to her. Then she tried to talk to her. To our surprise, she succeeded.

"What's your name, sweetie?" she asked the girl.

The girl waited a few moments, and then responded.

"G-Gr-Gracie," The girl responded, then grinned at Renesmee, then Edward and I, her eyes shining.

Gracie. Our little bit of Grace.

**WOW! Again. I love this chapter! It took me FOREVER to come up with a perfect name, but I did. Review and tell me what you think of the name, and, of course, this chapter! Love you all!**

**Peace out,**

**Lexxi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay!!!!!! I finally finished Chapter three of "Just another little girl!" Well, it wasn't my fault that I had a major writers block…I just didn't know what to write! There is a poll on my profile about who should "adopt" Gracie, and Jacob and Renesmee are winning!!! Hurry up and vote! Alright alright, I know all of you are wanting me too stop rambling so that you can read the chapter already, and some of you probably already have, but I just had to put in my little thing about my poll because it's my first poll ever! And, of course, I have not gotten any flames yet!!! Yay!!!! And now, Jacob and Edward-lovers…and of course all of the Gracie fans, here is chapter three!**

BELLA'S POV

After "officially" meeting Gracie, we decided that the first the she needed was a warm bath. Rosalie followed, not wanting to miss a moment of her newfound "motherhood." As soon as we entered the bathroom, a look of panic crossed Renesmee's face. Edward looked at her and laughed.

"Now Nessie," he said, trying to choke back more laughter. "Do you really think that Alice would give up an opportunity to shop? I'm sure Gracie already has enough outfits to last her a century. Now stop worrying."

The rest of us, understanding quickly what Nessie had been thinking, began to laugh.

Nessie simply smiled and said, "Alright then, let's go!"

We headed to the bathroom in Edward's room, as it was the only bathroom that was clean and nothing in it was broken. Also, Edward said that he didn't mind if we got everything a little wet. Edward never used his bathroom.

As soon as we entered the bathroom, Renesmee and Rosalie pushed us out, saying that too many people would scare Gracie. As soon as the door was closed we could hear running water and Gracie being gently, or so we hoped, put into the tub. I then heard Renesmee saying soothing things to Gracie, trying to get her to stop whimpering. Then I heard a body wash container being opened and its contents being poured into the water. There was laughter and splashing. I sat on the couch with Edward, waiting for then to finish. Alice skipped into the room, carrying several large bags bursting with clothes in soft pastel colors. She sat on the couch to wait with us.

Suddenly, there was a large splash, followed by a thump. The sounds came from the bathroom. The three of us rushed inside.

The ceiling dripped water, and the walls were covered in soap. There on the floor sat Rosalie and Renesmee, covered from head to toe in water and suds. They looked at us sheepishly. Gracie sat in the tub grinning. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back. She laughed and clapped her hands, spraying water everywhere. Alice walked over to her and picked her up, careful not to hold her too tightly. She carried Gracie out of the bathroom, skipping the whole way. We could hear Alice rustling through the bags and occasionally pulling out random articles of clothing. We listened to her talking to Gracie, or, rather, lecturing her on fashion.

"Now, Now, Gracie." We could hear her say. " I would have to say that pink and teal really are your colors. Now if we could pair this with some yellow…"

We laughed and started to head out the door, hoping to save Gracie from becoming another one of Alice's human dress-up dolls.

**Well, what do you think? I, personally, love it. But I don't count. You do! So vote on my poll! I'm just kidding. But you can access my poll from my profile. I know this is short, but I did my best! I have to go, but feel free to try to contact me through private messages or send a review. Those little alert things are nice, too. I promise to go through my email and send everyone a nice thank you when I have time!**

**Luv ya,**

**Lexxi**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm BAAAACK!! Sorry this took so long, but I was on vacation and very busy! So Sorry! Anyway, this is my first chapter that I have written in Edward's POV so everything in italics is people's thoughts. It will also have the person's name in front of it so you know whose thought it is. It will look something like this. **

_Alice: I need more shoes._

**If it is Edward's thoughts, it will look like this**

_**I heart Bella**_

**The second part of the chapter is in Rosalie's POV. So that's about it. Plus, Emmett and Rosalie won the poll and are Gracie's parents. By The Way, if you want to be mentioned in the next chapter, you must get the correct answer to these three questions.**

**What song and band are these lyrics from? (Hint: I will give you the band. It's THE OFFSPRING) the lyrics: **

"**How can one little street, swallow so many lives? Chances thrown, nothing's free. Longing for, used to be. Still it's hard, hard to see. Fragile lives, shattered dreams."**

**The next question: What is the square route of 25?**

**And the last question (Get those little sisters out): What celebrity sings "The Best of Both Worlds?"**

**Yes, I know these are random, but it's all I could think of that people would know. A lot of bands that I like are like "small" bands.**

**Send the answers and your name to me through Private message. Any reviews with these answers are disqualified. Only fanfiction members, sorry! When you send your name and the answers, send what age, gender, and what you want your character to look like. If you don't, it will be totally random. If you don't want to use your name for the character, please send another name.**

**Alright, now here's the chapter!**

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Emmett, there is something seriously wrong with you. We need to get you medical help!" I said, shaking my head at him.

"Well, what's wrong with my idea?" He asked.

"What's wrong? WHATS WRONG? YOU ARE USING YOUR CHILDISH WANTS TO-" I shouted.

Tears welled up in Gracie's eyes, who was sitting next to me on the couch. I picked her up and gently rocked her, trying to get her to go to sleep.

"Its okay, Gracie, its okay." I turned to Emmett and glared at him. "Do you see what you do?"

"What are you talking about? It's fine." He held his arms out for Gracie. "Come here, Gracie."

I glared at him again. "There is no way I am letting you hold Grace."

I looked down at Gracie, who I hoped would be asleep. Instead, she was sticking her little tongue out at me, a habit she must have picked up from Alice. She said:

"Want Emmett. Not you. You MEAN. Want Emmett!"

I glared at Emmett as he smiled. I passed Gracie to him, and she smiled. I turned back to Emmett and began where we had left off before Gracie had started crying.

"We are not going there. It is too soon for Gracie, and it will be too sunny all the time. You have to think about these things before you do anything. "I said, glaring at Emmett once again.

He started to whine. "I WANNA GO TO DISNEY WORLD!!" I WANNA GO TO DISNEY WORLD!"

Gracie looked up at him and began to laugh. Just then, the rest of the family walked in to the living room. Bella and Renesmee sat next to me. Alice stood on a chair in the middle of the room.

"We have two choices." She said. "We can go to Disney World and have a great time, or we can stay here and listen to Emmett whine forever."

I sat there and listened to everyone's thoughts.

_Emmett: We're going to Disney World! We're going to Disney World!_

_Alice: Yay! I get to buy everyone Mickey and Minnie Mouse ears! I wonder if they have any gold ones…._

_**There is no way I am wearing those stupid hats on my head**_

_Alice: Oh yes you are, Edward!_

_**Dang it. She saw me.**_

_Jasper: Too many emotions can't…..breathe…._

_**Jasper totally needs to get a life.**_

_Esme: Well, this may be……interesting.._

_**Are Esme and Carlisle the only people who understand???**_

_Carlisle: THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!!!!!_

_**I may be scarred for life**_

_Bella: ………………………………………_

_Renesmee: But...the…the sun…….._

_**The sun? Oh no, Disney World is in Florida! We can't go! Too much sun!**_

_Gracie: My head hurts…._

_**Wow……**_

"We can't go."

Renesmee spoke up before I did, her voice breaking the silence.

Emmett and Alice spoke up.

"WHY NOT?!?!?!?!?!"

"Um, Hello? Renesmee said. "It's in FLORIDA, you morons. You sparkle in the sunlight. Duh"

Okay, I needed to talk to Renesmee about her attitude. Although right now, I appreciated it.

The Alice spoke. "Have you forgotten that I'm PHYSIC? It's supposed to be very cloudy with slight showers all next week. Almost no one is going to be at the parks. It's a perfect week for us to go." She smirked.

"Alright, that's enough." Carlisle said. "We will go to Disney World if enough people want to go. Raise your hand if you want to go."

Everyone in my family raised their hands. To my surprise, I did too.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

I couldn't family had decided to let Emmett and I adopted Gracie. She was the perfect child in every single way and I loved her. So did everyone else, which was a problem with deciding who would adopt her. Although once Carlisle had stepped in, it was settled quite quickly. He gave Gracie to me because, as he said, I was the one who wanted a child the most. Alice didn't want a child just yet, and Bella had Renesmee. Renesmee wanted Grace, too, but she and Jacob could have children. Emmett and I couldn't.

Anyway, Alice and I had started packing, which was hard to do as Emmett kept coming in and trying to mess with the suitcases (Louis Vuitton, of course), plus Bella would yell at us every time we put in something dressy for her. We were going for a week, so everyone needed at least two suitcases. One for jeans, shirts, and causal things to wear to the parks, and another bag for dressy things at night. Everyone got a carry-on, and the girls had purses too. Luckily, Carlisle had bought a private jet for us to take to Florida. Unfortunately, Emmett had watched another one of those movies where the vampires turn into bats. So guess what he spray painted in bright pink on the side of the plane? (Ruining the silver paint job)

"THE BATMOBILE"

Yeah, I hate my husband sometimes.

Once Alice and I finished packing, we handed off the boxes and bags to Edward and Jasper, who put them in the cargo hold. We then gathered up everyone up and headed onto the plane. Gracie was in my arms; her head nestled in my neck. Gracie was in my arms; her head nestled in my neck. She had gotten used to my cold skin, and had even started calling me "mama." The first time she called me that, I thought my heart would burst from happiness.

We sat in one of the couches on the plane. Emmett sat on one side of me, carrying Gracie, his, and my carry-on. Alice and Jasper were in matching black and white La-Z boy chairs. Bella, Edward and Renesmee sat on a couch across from us. Carlisle had a pilot license so he and Esme sat in the front. I knew that we had a long flight ahead of us, so I settled Gracie down with a doll and some blocks so she would stay quiet during the flight. Next to me, Emmett couldn't stay still. We were on our way to Disney World!


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**~~~***AUTHOR'S NOTE***~~~**

**Due to a poor response to Chapter 4, I may not finish "Just another Little Girl"**

**I received two reviews and just a few readers. I am not trying to be demanding, but that's just a little off. I have a poll on my profile so that you can choose if I should finish the story or not. You decide.**

**Thanks to all my faithful readers!**

**Peace and cupcakes**

**~Lexxi**


End file.
